The Feiry Haired Siren
by letmysoullive
Summary: Caledon Hockley had never felt this way about anyone...he actually felt his heart beating...That's when he met Rose... Cal's thoughts on Rose. ONE-SHOT.


**A/N: Hey guys! So, this is a total random one-shot...I JUST HAD TO WRITE SOMETHING! I deleted the previous chapter of 'Demons' and I feel stuck...I wrote this to hopefully keep the writing juices fowling in my brain... And I figured since I had written a one-shot describing what Rose had thought about Cal, I thought I'd do one the other way...enjoy! Please read and review! :) -Maggie**

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Fiery Haired Siren<strong>

He had always looked at her with awe.

The way her hips swished just the right amount when she walked, and the way her blue eyes sparkled when the sun hit them just the right way... Rose was pure perfecion...bliss to watch.

Cal often thought to himslef, "_God must be pretty proud of himself for making such a perfect angel..."_ That's what she was to him after all. An angel.

The night the had met, it had been her 16th birthday, and she was making her début into society. Cal had had his eyes open...looking for the cream of the crop...the woman to be his future bride. The future Mrs. Caledon Hockley.

That was when he spotted Rose from the corner of his eye. The first thing he saw was a rose. And he hadn't even known her name yet...

Her flaming curls were pinned back elegantly and Cal had the urge to do the crafty updo... To feel her luxuriously thick hair in his hands. Her dress was a sparking scarlet red that matched her hair perfectly, and contrasted greatly with her porcelain skin. With skin like that, to him and everyone else, she looked like a china doll. Not a single flaw on her whole body. And her eyes...her eyes were a whole new story..her turquoise eyes were like an ocean, an ocean to get lost in. They seemed to call you, lure you...

It was clear to Cal that Rose as the one for him. The only one.

That same evening, he made that very clear as he danced with Rose countless times, and he even invited her to a luncheon with him the next day. It was quite obvious to him that she was breathtaken by his forwardness. Cal didn't care. He wanted her, and he wouldn't rest until the day he got her.

After all, _he always won..._

As the weeks passed, Rose was glued to Cal's side. He took her everywhere, and he gave her all the things she desired. Cal was happy when she was. When he saw that sparkle in her eyes, he knew that she was in love. He was in love. Soon, those weeks turned into months, and their relationship tensed. Cal noticed that the sparkle that had been so vacant in Rose's eyes was now almost gone. And instead of Rose laughing at his comments and jokes, she just glared.

Cal was hurt. Was he losing his Rose? Was he going to lose the one thing that actually kept him alive? He thought to himself that he wasn't, but these days, he wasn't so sure...

Then, he got a brilliant idea! The newest ship from White Star Line 'The _Titanic" _was called "_The Ship Of Dreams" _and he wondered if it would make his dreams come true...

But he was wrong, oh was he wrong... This was no _'"Ship Of Dreams"_ it was a _"Ship Of Nightmares"... _

Rose had left him. She had just run off, and left his dark heart shattered at his feet...But the best parts? She had barely known this man...AND he was a piece of garbage...a nothing.

He had given his everything to Rose. Everything. His heart, soul, mind...

And what did she do? She stepped on it all and spit it back in his face. Literally.

And after the ship had sunk, Rose had died, and he was devastated. How he had longed to make things right between them, fix the cracks in their relationship...the abus, the miscommunication... Everything. But it was too late, and the angel had returned to Heaven where she had been created..

It had changed him. Turned him cold, his heart black. He never opened up to anyone else again, not even his future wife...

But the crazy thing? She was the last thing he ever thought of. Before he killed himself when he lost everything, he saw a image of her flicker in his mind. Was she welcoming him into the afterlife? Or was she just taunting him? But Caledon Hockley would never know...all he saw was black...

**Ok, I know this is kinda crappy...I wrote it all in one sitting...oops! :P Anyway, lemme know what you think! Reviews are ALWAYS welcome! :) Hope y'all enjoyed! :)**


End file.
